


Never A Choice

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the dirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Based on the scene in The Dirt where Tommy and Nikki meet.





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> The whole scene screamed SHIP ME and I already did so this was always gonna get written. Gonna do Nikki's POV next if this one goes down well enough.

This was it, she was the one. I know I say that it a lot but she had everything going for her. She was stunning, funny, down, and tonight we were going to see one of my favourite bands. London were crazy awesome, I had their poster and everything so having my girl by my side as I watched them live was perfect. The show was great! The bassist got a bloody nose when the whole thing burst into a fight on stage but it was awesome to watch anyway. Baby didn’t think so but she stayed till the end anyway. She was a keeper. 

I always take my girls out to eat after a show, it’s my treat and they only deserve the best. As I walked into the crowded diner, she looked like everything I could eve- OH MY GOD. It was him. My knees went weak instantly. When he was on stage, he had looked like a god. He knew music and he knew how to use it against the audience, but now, holding a napkin to his face, he looked so... human. Shit, he was gorgeous. 

“Think I should go talk to him?” I hadn’t noticed I’d been gushing to my date about him until I heard myself ask. She shrugged and I wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. Between him and her, there was no choice at all. 

I practically ran over to him. The closer I got, the more nervous I felt. His eyes were so dark and the way his hair framed his face only made them stand out more against his skin. His whole face would’ve looked angelic if I hadn’t just seen him knock a guy out. His nose was still bleeding but, damn, there was no way my girl was ever gonna make me lose breath like this. I got to the table and I started bouncing around like a schoolgirl. Ugh, chill, dude! 

Again, my mouth ran away from me. He was staring at me, beauti- uh, dark eyes looking at the tissue sometimes to see if he’d stopped bleeding yet. “I have your poster on my wall.” What the fuck, Tommy? I hated myself. Nikki looked at me like I was an idiot, I had to fix this. The waitress came over asking what we wanted. Wow, did she really think I was cool enough to be hanging with Nikki Sixx? I sat down, not letting this go any time soon. 

I locked eyes with him and stared as he downed the miniature of whiskey. Fuck, the way he lips wrapped around the opening. My girl might be waiting for me across the room but, I would’ve killed to feel those lips around my cock. As he finished and licked his lips, I changed my mind. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. It sounds like a downgrade but there was something else about him- something I’d never felt before. 

Out of nowhere he started going on about this new band he was working on. He was so passionate about this new project, it gave me goosebumps listening to him. I took in every word, I wanted to be a part of it desperately. I wanted to spend more time with him. I could learn so much from him, I could grow around him. I spun my stick- it’s a habit now more than a trick as I pointed to a guitarist in the paper. 

“Where’d you learn that?” He smirked. Fuck. I could’ve passed out, I’d never seen someone look that good with such a small change in expression before. This was sorcery or some shit, he couldn’t be this amazing naturally.

I didn’t wanna start this off with lies, “School marching band.” Fix it, Lee! “But I rock too.” 

The glint in his eyes said he believed me. If he gave me this chance, I wasn’t about to half arse it. This was gonna be the real deal- the band that is.... Definitely not us. That wouldn't happen, Nikki was a professional. Doesn’t mean I wasn’t gonna try though. Forget the girl, this is what I wanted now. Him.


	2. Nikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of people ask for this but this will be the last chapter for it, no follow ons.

Fuck that prick and fuck London. They were never gonna be my break anyway. Still, the fucker didn’t have to almost break my nose to prove it. It just won’t stop bleeding. This new band though, I knew we were gonna hit it. I don’t know how I knew, I just did. I could feel this new sense of purpose building faster than my old sense had been lost, whoever we were gonna be, we were gonna be amazing.

If only my nose would stop bleeding.

Eventually it had slowed down. I looked at the napkin before the skinniest bitch of a guy I’d ever seen appeared next to me. He was cute so I wasn’t complaining. I watched him bounce around for a few minutes, struggling to get full sentences out. 

“I have your poster on my wall.” Ooh, that stung a little bit. I didn’t know what to say, London was done and this kid was smitten. It’s best he heard it straight, I was done with that shitshow of a band.

“Take it down, London is over.” He looked hurt. I hadn’t meant it to sound harsh but he had to know. Thank god the waitress came when she did, it made him smile at least. I didn’t really understand why he was sitting across from me, if it weren’t for the fact he looked so interesting, I’d have told him where to go. I really didn’t wanna talk right now but he did. He didn’t seem to stop talking. I couldn’t help but smile, I hadn’t seen an energy like that since... ever. He ordered pancakes and I was relieved a bit, he was too skinny, I could have snapped him if I tried hard enough. Not that I would, he was too pretty for that. 

Good company or not, my face was killing me and the night had sucked, I took the whiskey miniature from the waitress and thanked her. It barely burned at all as I drank the whole thing in one. To say that I needed it to do it quite that dramatically would be a lie but I was enjoying the way this guy seemed impressed every time I blinked so I made an effort. It paid off, his eyes were stuck to me, his mouth almost agape. I hadn’t noticed how soft his lips looked till now. I’d prefer them against mine than this bottle right now. 

As I pulled the opening from my lips, I watched him quickly swallow and change the subject. I couldn’t help but admire his determination, I needed someone like this in my new band... I needed someone like this in my new life. I decided telling him about the project couldn’t hurt, talking things over out loud usually helped. His eyes widened and he went quiet as he took in every word, thinking them over. It was sweet, someone with so much energy was willing to just shut up and listen for once.

I almost had to duck for cover from a stick as he started spinning it frantically with a skill I hadn’t seen before. I was kind of hot, bet it wasn’t the only skills his fingers had. He offered his opinion on a guitarist in the paper I was reading but part of me had the feeling he hadn’t actually heard him before and was just trying to stay relevant to my evening. He didn’t have to try, I was gonna try and keep him around as long as I could. There was something about him that I couldn’t place and, whether I made him my new drummer or not, he wasn’t going anywhere if I had anything to do with it.


End file.
